Battle for Dream Island - Pokemon Style
Battle for Dream Island is here, and it's sequel is for Pokemon Fans! Inanimate objects compete to be the winner! Sign-Ups(CLOSED) Host: Master Ball - Genderless - TrentFan Poke Ball - Male - TrentFan Hyper Potion - Female - TrentFan Moomoo Milk - Male - TrentFan Max Revive - Male - TrentFan Burn Heal - Male - TrentFan Great Ball - Male - LIG Rare Candy - Male - LIG Ultra Ball - Female - LIG Revive - Male - LIG Full Restore - Male - LIG Trainer Card - Male - TrentFan Oran Berry - Female - TrentFan Net Ball - Male - TrentFan Sitrus Berry - Male - LIG Honey - Female - LIG TM35(Flamethrower) - Male - LIG Teams Squashy Peas -Poke Ball -Moo Moo Milk -Net Ball -Burn Heal -Sitrus Berry -Ultra Ball -Rare Candy -TM35 Squishy Grapes -Max Revive -Hyper Potion -Oran Berry -Trainer Card -Honey -Revive -Great Ball -Full Restore Pre-Chat Master Ball: Welcome, today you will be fighting for a dream island and be voting each other out. Poke Ball: Sounds fun? Ultra Ball: I guess! Great Ball: *smiles* Fun is the word Rare Candy: How come i have the abilty to level up a Pokemon by one! Moomoo Milk: And I heal Pokemon up! Poke Ball: So Ultra Ball, you aren't sure either? Max Revive: *has shades on* This will be awesome! Ultra Ball: *to poke ball* Nope! Poke Ball: Well, it's time for everyone to give it their best! Moomoo Milk: Right! Master Ball: We still need 5 more til we start. Burn Heal: Well they should come soon, or else I'll get angry! Hyper Potion: Hey guys! Master Ball: It's like a big reunion. Ultra Ball: Oy Vey (CONF: *sigh* That Burn Heal creeps me out!) Moomoo Milk: Oh, Master Ball, will there be swimming? Master Ball: Probably. Moomoo Milk: (CONF) When water gets into the cup, I am, it makes me a bit weak....I guess I'll try. Rare Candy: (CONF: I'm not into water, despite it soaks a inner candy) Moomoo Milk: Well, good luck guys....still hoping for no water. Master Ball: Welcome the last 6.....we'll begin soon. Net Ball: Uh....hey? Trainer Card: What's Up? Oran Berry: Hi! TM35: Hey there, how's it hanging? Master Ball: Everyone is here, here's a team list *hands a list* Now for the first challenge, it will be soon. Challenge - Three Level Course Master Ball: Squishy and Squashy Teams, you must first build a raft and sail over to the second island where you have to pick two people to go to the next island where you race, wearing a blindfold in a cactus deserted island, now go! Moomoo Milk: Um.....come on guys, *grabs a crate and opens it* Everything we need! TM35: Looks like it! Poke Ball: Well, let's start building? Ultra Ball: What are we building? Poke Ball: A raft, luckily we actually have arms. So *begins to tie the wood together* TM35: I don't have eyes, sadly! (we should also focus on the other roleplay camps too, trentfan) Moomoo Milk: We all do, your eyes are just closed TM35..... Max Revive: Come on guys, they're going ahead. *puts on shades* TM35: oh yeah, i forgot! *laughs, then helps out moomoo milk*